


Never Have I Ever...

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking games, and Regina has promised to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever...

“This is stupid,” Regina mutters, leaning in to whisper in Emma’s ear.

“You promised,” Emma whispers right back. “Now, play nicely.”

“There are so many better things we could be doing that involve sleeping over,” Regina persists, but before Emma can reply Ruby has pounced.

“Your turn, Madam… uh, Regina.”

It is pretty amusing how everyone is pretending (for Emma’s sake) that this whole evening is anything other than crushingly awkward. All the same, Regina’s pretty impressed that in just over a year Emma Swan has inspired this kind of devotion in her friends—that Mary Margaret will open her home to a woman she distrusts, while Ruby and Ella (Regina’s almost used to not thinking of their old names) are trying to pretend as though they’re not completely intimidated. 

At least there’s wine.

“What… do I do?” Regina sighs, eyeing the shot glasses brimming with tequila. 

“You tell us something you’ve never done,” Mary Margaret explains, a little bit of schoolteacher mode creeping through. “And anyone who has done that thing, has to take a drink.”

“Fine,” Regina mutters. “I have never—”

“You have to say ‘Never have I ever’,” Emma interrupts, eyes shining and unable to fight back a smile. She’s enjoying torturing Regina this way, it seems, and Regina wishes she didn’t enjoy that såadistic streak so much. (It’s possible, of course, that the company and the games are the only things making Emma smile, but Regina’s pretty sure she knows better.)

“Never have I ever,” Regina amends. “Been to a sleepover.”

There’s a momentary pause, and Regina can practically hear them all wanting to correct her, to point out that she’s at one now, but instead everyone else in the room takes their shot, leaving Regina to smirk and lean back against the sofa.

Why they have to sit on the floor is beyond her, but at least in her black silk pajamas she feels comfortable. Ruby is dressed in tiny shorts and a camisole, Ashley in the kind of comfortable, shapeless cotton that just yells ‘new mom’ and Mary Margaret is wearing an old-fashioned nightdress that’s honestly a little more Enchanted Forest than Regina is entirely happy with. Emma, of course, is in running shorts and a tank top. Because she’s Emma and Regina can take on entire worlds but she cannot make Emma change the way she dresses. Strangely, Regina doesn’t even really want her to.

Ashley is up next, and after a fit of giggles and refilling the shot glasses, she pretends to think up something very daring. Regina just manages to resist rolling her eyes.

“Never have I ever,” Ashley begins. “Had sex with another girl.”

Ruby snickers and downs her shot, as does Emma, while Mary Margaret’s stays resolutely on the floor. As does Regina’s.

“Uh, Regina?” Emma says, nudging with her elbow. “You can try to cheat if you want, but I don’t think it’s going to fly on this one.”

“What?” Regina asks, feigning innocence. “I’ve had sex with another woman, not a girl.”

“Oh, Regina,” Mary Margaret interrupts. “There is no place for semantics in this game.”

“Exactly,” Ruby chimes in. “So drink up. And you get a penalty shot for trying to cheat!”

Regina thinks about arguing, but instead she picks up her glass and Mary Margaret’s, downing one straight after the other. The tequila burns just enough on the way down, one of the better ones swiped from her drinks cabinet by Emma earlier. 

“Happy now?” Regina asks, placing the glasses back down and blinking a lot to clear her head. 

“Nope,” Emma says, lunging across to kiss the traces of tequila right from Regina’s mouth. It’s far more salacious than anything Regina usually allows in public, but her body reacts in an instant, and she’s breathless when Emma lets her go. “That’s what happens when you try to deny me, Regina.”

“I wasn’t—” Regina protests, but it’s drowned out by the laughing and cat calls.

“Damn, you two are hot,” Ruby says, refilling the emptied glasses. 

“I thought this was a friendly evening,” Mary Margaret mutters, while Ashley is just staring back and forth at Regina and Emma, open-mouthed. 

“We’ll behave,” Emma promises, holding her hands up in surrender. But when she settles back down onto the floor, she’s much closer, and she wraps an arm around Regina’s shoulders with practised nonchalance. “Is it my turn now?”

Regina catches the wicked glint in Emma’s eye and knows in that moment that she’s screwed. Nobody in town will respect her after tonight, it’s a dead loss. Thank God there’s plenty of tequila still to go around.

“Never have I ever,” Emma starts, and Regina closes her eyes in anticipation.


End file.
